¿Para siempre?
by Jean's Chaos Factory
Summary: Sakura, sabe que no todas las cosas son para siempre, y menos si se trata de amor, pero ¿estará en lo correcto?... Diag! El summary apesta, pero se hace lo que se puede, plis lean!


**_"¿Para siempre?_**

Es un sábado por la tarde y Sakura, está sentada en su recámara, bastante cómoda a decir verdad, recuerda _viejos tiempos_, y de vez en vez, ríe como una maniatica, o llora como una esquizofrénica, pero es normal, después de todo, ya no es una niña. y los pensamientos que le pasaban por la cabeza a los 12, ahora suenan bastante descerebrados. Claro que no, Sakura Kinomoto a sus 23 años de edad, ya no cree en los cuentos de hadas, ni en que la vida es color de rosa, en dado caso color morada, o negra, incluso, y por supuesto, la vida le ha enseñado que NADA, pero absolutamente nada, es para siempre, no después del repentino divorcio de sus padres, ni después de que su ex novio se fuera con su "mejor amiga", pero claro que en el fondo de su corazón desearía que TODO fuera para siempre, y que encontrase a su príncipe azul y crear un maravilloso cuento de hadas, con un bonito "Y vivieron felices para SIEMPRE"... aunque, sinceramente, prefiere mantener los pies en la tierra, y encontrar a alguien bueno, sí eso era, bueno y que la tolerara, porque sabía sus virtudes: era simpática, bonita, inteligente, precavida, y buena en los deportes; pero también tenía perfectamente ubicados sus defectos: demasiado nerviosa, histérica, se enojaba con facilidad y, el defecto número uno en ocasionar la gran mayoría de sus PROBLEMAS: ser increíblemente despistada, ella podría ganrse el premio novel, o el nombre que les guste darle, pero en fin esa era ella, y lo que leía eran sus recuerdos, el más preciado: su primer novio, Syaoran Li, era practicamente el AMOR de su vida, fueron novios durante casi dos años, y después él se tuvo que regresar a su país de origen: China, fue duro el olvidarle, aunque realmente nunca lo hizo, aún conservaba sus cartas y la más preciada de ellas, la que le envió tres años después de no tener contacto con ella, Sakura, pensó que había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra, y fue cuando comezó a andar con el estúpido de Hideki Konno, y despúes de medio año juntos, se enteró de que la engañaba con Naru Motosuwa, su mejor amiga, y también la más zorra de toda la escuela, pero en fin, como ya dije, Sakura Kinomoto, no es la más receptiva, pero me he desviado del tema; la carta que Sakura recibió después de tres años de inexistencia, según ella, de Syaoran Li, la conmovió hasta las lágrimas y decidó que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, esperaría a Syaoran Li, despiués de todo el lo había pedido:

_There's nobody else here, I'm alone with my mind, with my heart, and with you at the distance, _

_it's not your fault, was supposed that we had to fly, to be, to know new places and new people, _

_it's just that, sometimes, the distance is stronger than me, and today is one of those nights, _

_those long nights that the only thing that I'm able to do, is think of you, in your sweet eyes, _

_in your perfect smile and in your heart, and it's not like I want you next to me, it's just that __I miss _

_your presence, the way you made me feel, the feeling that everything is ok, __the kind of person that _

_you are. __I'm not lying you, when I tell you that you're the only one, my strength, my courage and all _

_in my world, __my religion, but the only thing that I wanna tell you today, is that when everyone _

_has gone, __look around and you going to find me, waiting for you, as always._

_**Remember this, 'cause that's your place: you next to me, right now, tomorrow, forever.**_

El único DETALLE a ver, era cuando llegaría él, o tal vez se habría equivocado de destinatario, pero Tomoyo, su actual mejor amiga, ¡tranquilos! Tiene novio y no es Syaoran Li, es Eriol Hiragizawa, un inglés bastante guapo, pero no es mi turno de hablar de ellos, tal vez en otra ocasión... bueno, como iba diciendo, Tomoyo le había convencido de que hay bastantes países de diferencia entre China y Japón y que era casi imposible que se hubiera equivocado, es decir ¿cuántas Sakura Kinomoto existen en el mundo, y cuantas viven en el pequeño pueblo de Tomoeda? Tomoy no cree que exista posibilidad alguna, pero Sakura... ¿olvidé mencionar que es algo terca? En fin, Sakura decidió esperarlo, pero como ya les dije, nada es para siempre, y tampoco su espera, y ella cree, en realidad cualquiera, que ya es tiempo de abrirse a nuevos horizontes y posibilidades, y es por eso que está leyendo su diario, para guardarlo, y no abrirlo en un muy buen rato, pero el timbre de su casa la interrumpe, y suspira, aliviada, porque ella no estaría disupesta a pagar la pizza, ya saben, por eso de que en media hora llega porque llega, o si no es gratis, y felizmente va por el dinero, sí, Sakura es una glotona, y se dispone a abrir la puerta, pero en realidad, no es pizza lo que hay en el umbral, ni siquiera es comestible, bueno, no de un modo descente, pero tal vez, al corazón de Sakura le siente bien, bastante bien, es ni más ni menos que, Syaoran Li.

Y es cuando Sakura, queda boquiabierta, formando una perfecta "o", y digamos que algo bloqueada mentalmente, porque no crean que Sakura no ha pensado todos estos años en él, digo, ¿quién no lo haría? Después de todo, él es el amor de su VIDA, y quiere creer, que ella es el de él, aunque lo que pasa después confirma sus sospechas: Syaoran la toma suavemente de la cintura, acercando a ambos en un abrazo de amor, aunque Sakura, como ya dije, está bloqueada mentalmente, así que es algo, bueno, demasiado torpe con sus movimientos, y su cerebro siemplemento no quiere coolaborar, pero, de algún modo, encuentra la forma de rodear cons sus brazos el cuello de Syaoran, dejandolos frente a frente, y, para sorpresa de ambos, Sakura acerca apresuradamente sus labios a los de él, porque necesita asegurarse de que no es un sueño, y de que no está muerta, como ya dije, es una mujer precavida, pero se da cuenta de que está en lo correcto, y de que es el mundo real, y es cuando relaja el ritmo y Syaoran termina el beso

- Te he extrañado mucho, Sakura - dice Syaoran algo agitado, por la falta de aire

- Y yo a tí, Syaoran - dice ya recompuesta, y pensando que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, hay cosas que son para siempre, siempre y cuando, hayas sacrificado TODO por ello.

* * *

**Sakura Card Captors, no me pertence.**

**- Pues buenas, muy buenas, tengas todos ustedes! Emm, lo siento estoy demasiado alegre! Por qué¿? Emmm, pues, verán, no lo sé! -**

**- _Por maniaca tal_ _vez_... -**

**- ¡Shh! Calla, que te leerán -**

**-_ ¿Y, Tú por qué crees que lo escribo? -_**

**- Para difamarme, tal vez**

**- _¿Sabías que algo te pasa con la palbra, tal vez?_ -**

**- No lo sé, tal vez -**

- **_Ahh, suficiente_ -**

**- Tú empezaste, además interrumpes, así que calla... emm como les iba diciendo adorables personas, volví a encontrar mi camino a la felicidad: inspiración, no, no es con quien hablaba hace unos intantes, esa era mmm.... pues no lo sé, yo le digo *Mani*, porque es muy maniatica y a veces, es una mala influencia para mí**

**_- Te estoy leyendo -_**

**- Emmm, si como decía, espero les guste mi fic, y dejen muchos reviews!**

**-_ ¡Chantajista! -_**

**_- _¡Claro que no, precavida! Bueno me largaré ahora que puedo, jaja, gracias por leer! Bye**

**_*JEAN Y MANI*_**


End file.
